


Comfort

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert is only at ease while taking care of Pegasi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: He’d thought that, perhaps, if he’d just ignored the man when he could it would be easier to pretend to have the high ground...however the Professor seems unwilling to allow that.Either she’s noticed the growing ire between boys Vestra and Aegir and wants to help, or it’s mere coincidence that she begins pairing them together for chore tasks around the Monastery.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Comfort

Every single interaction Ferdinand has ever had with that damned Hubert Von Vestra has left him full of agitation. 

It’s been so long now, Ferdinand can’t remember what he’d ever done to originally slight the other. 

So much so, it feels as if Hubert has decided to pick on him for the mere fun of it all. 

He doesn’t care. 

Or at the very least that’s how he comes across. 

If nothing else he refuses to ever give Hubert the satisfaction of knowing his words  _ hurt,  _ Ferdinand Von Aegir will not admit defeat, nor weakness at the mere taunting at each other. 

Not when that’s precisely what Hubert wants. 

He’d thought that, perhaps, if he’d just ignored the man when he could it would be easier to pretend to have the high ground...however the Professor seems unwilling to allow that. 

Either she’s noticed the growing ire between boys Vestra and Aegir and wants to help, or it’s mere coincidence that she begins pairing them together for chore tasks around the Monastery. 

As much as he wished to avoid Hubert, and his poisonous words, he would never even think of skipping out on his duties. 

He would first die then shame himself, or let down the professor. 

But despite his miss givings he still finds the odd urge of wanting to prove himself. 

He always does. 

To everyone. 

To his father, his teachers, to Edelgard, and worst of all to Hubert. 

It must be like Hubert says, there’s something deficient with him mentally, to feel this way. 

Acknowledging it doesn’t change how he feels though. 

Ferdinand just smiles to himself. 

Keeps smiling. 

Keeps his chin up. 

And heads to the stables. 

He’s surprised to see that, although he’s arrived early himself, Hubert is already there.

Even more surprising is the way the other is gently petting one of the schools pegasi, and the creature seeming more than happy with the ministrations. 

Ferdinand had always assumed Hubert hated all animals...although now that he thinks on it, it’s clear he only thought that because of his dislike for the other boy. 

He doesn’t announce himself, staying quiet and watching. He wants to see how this plays out, and Ferdinand fears if Hubert notices his presence the mage will stop. 

“What a good girl you are.” Hubert says with a chuckle, giving the pegasus another pat on the head, before retrieving a carrot from his pocket. 

“Here. A treat.”

The creature is completely comfortable around the mage, eating straight from his hand. 

It leaves the younger forced to admit he was wrong, at least in some part, about the other. 

He finally clears his throat, deciding to make his presence known. 

He witnesses as both the pegasus and Hubert himself jump at the realization. 

“Hubert?” He says steadily, pretending as if he’s just walked upon the scene, and not as if he’s been watching for the past several minutes.    
  
“You’re here early.” 

“As are you.” Curt and harsh as always, already succeeding in making Ferdinand wish he hadn’t ever spoken in the first place. 

It doesn’t deter him though. Not in the slightest. Not now, at least. 

“She seems comfortable around you.” 

Hubert seems surprised at the acknowledgement, isn’t sure what to say, and Ferdinand is oddly comforted at the reminder that his adversary is only as human as he is. 

“Thank you.” A gloved hand moves to give the pegasus a final stroke on the mane. 

“Come. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back to being away from one another.” 

It’s blunt, but Ferdinand has no doubt it’s what Hubert feels. 

He works in relative silence, he and Hubert dividing the task, each working on one separate side of the stable, until they ultimately finish in the middle, but as he works, shoveling hay and filling the trough he can’t stop to think of the last time he’d seen Hubert as at ease as he had when he stumbled upon him and the pegasus. 

It’s a daunting task as, as far as Ferdinand can remember, he’s never seen the other man so relaxed. 

Even when with Edelgard Hubert seems to have an edge about him. 

Always planning. 

Always working, and not for his own sake, but for the sake of Edelgard. 

  
He’s stumbled upon something which has opened his eyes to a new side of Hubert Von Vestra entirely.

Ferdinand can only wonder, imagine, and fantasize (although he would never admit it, not now at least) about what it would be like if Hubert were able to relax around him like that. 

Maybe, if such a thing were possible, the two could even be friends one day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't really fit the prompt because at first I wanted to do Pain and expand on Ferdinand's mental state to Hubert's more degrading comments, and then it kind of just turned into "oh we're not so different". I hope it's still enjoyable to read! Thank you <3


End file.
